Would You Like a Side of Sick with That?
by krystal21107
Summary: Friday Night Dinner gone bad...


"Thank you for inviting me to Friday dinner Carole". Blaine said as he and the rest of the family sat down at the table

"You're very welcome sweetie. So I ordered Chinese food for you three and Kurt made a Greek salad for him and I".

"Dad, tonight is you're monthly unhealthy meal...so enjoy". Kurt said helping himself to the salad

"Alright boys lets dig in!" Burt grabbed an egg roll and chuckled

* * *

><p>After the dishes were cleared from the table Kurt and Carole looked around<p>

"Where did those three go?" Carole asked peeking into the living room seeing the football game on the television abandoned

"Hmmm maybe they're in the garage". Kurt walked out to the garage but found it empty, "How can three guys just, disappear?"

"You guess is as good as mine sweetheart. Maybe they're outside throwing the football around". Carole shrugged her shoulders

She peeked outside and found the yard empty

"They're not outside". She said closing the door

"Dad? Finn? Blaine? Where are you guys?" When he got no answer he and Carole started to walk upstairs

They first looked into Kurt's room and found it the same way he left it, they then peeked into Finn's room and found it just as messy

"I'll look for your dad in our room"

Carole walked away as Kurt continued his search. Soon he got to the bathroom and found one of Blaine's shoes by the closed door

"Ummm... Finn? Blaine?" he called knocking on the door

He was greeted back by a pair of whimpers

"Can I come in?" when he didn't get an answer he slowly opened the door. In front of him he found a sight that would normally make you laugh if it wasn't so sad. Finn was on the floor curled up in the fetal position with his arm clutching his stomach. At first Kurt didn't see Blaine but he soon saw him lying in the bathtub with his sad brown eyes looking up at him and his arm around his own stomach

Kurt stepped back out in the hall, "Carole, I found Finn and Blaine!". He shouted

"I found your father!". She yelled back

Kurt went back in to the bathroom, stepping carefully over Finn and sat on the edge of the shower

"Am I dying?". Finn mumbled from the floor

"No Finn, you're not dying". Kurt held in a chuckle

"It feels like it". Blaine replied

"It feels like my insides our being eaten but...but there's nothing left...because...because I-". Before Finn could finish he jolted up emptying the last remainder of his stomach into the toilet

Kurt scrunched up his nose and turned his attention back to Blaine, "So... what happened to your other shoe?"

Blaine looked down at his feet, "I tripped over Finn, and my shoe must have flown off"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Alright let's get you out of the shower and Finn off the floor"

Kurt got up and left. He went to his room first and pulled the blankets back and set a wastebasket on the floor. He then made his way into Finn's mess of a room and did the same. He continued downstairs and went into the kitchen retrieving three glasses of water and crackers, he carried the tray back upstairs and put water and crackers in each room and then made his way to his father who was now lying in bed

"Here you go dad". He said handing him the water and crackers, "Carole I have one boy who is lying on the bathroom floor thinking he's dying and another lying in the bathtub looking like a sad puppy"

"Let me guess, the dramatic one is my son?". She laughed

"Yes, and the pouting canine is mine, it looks like dad's pouting too". He said examining his father

"Am not". He said gruffly

Kurt just smiled and walked back to the sick teenagers, "Alright boys, Finn we have to get you up first". He said grabbing his arm

"No, no just let me die here".

"Finn you're not going to die. You're more likely to die from lying on a germ covered bathroom floor. Now, come on Frankenteen, get up".

Soon he had Finn to his feet and he helped him to his room. He then went back for his boyfriend

"Come on," he said helping Blaine out of the shower, "Lets get you in my bed"

"That would sound so hot if the room wasn't spinning". Blaine mumbled hanging off of Kurt's waist

"I'll take care of you" Kurt said helping Blaine into the bed, "Here drink some water, I don't want you to get dehydrated. I'll be right back I'm going to make sure Finn drank his too"

Kurt walked in to Finn's room and saw him fast asleep and his glass empty. He refilled it and went in to check on his dad.

"Your son's asleep and Blaine says the rooms spinning". Kurt laughed while adjusting his father's pillows

"Uhh I know what Blaine means...". Burt sighed

"Get some sleep Burt honey, Kurt you go take care of Blaine and I'll take care of my dramatic son and your dad". Carole laughed

"Sounds like a plan. Feel better dad, get some rest"

When Kurt entered his room he found Blaine curled up in a tight ball and his eyes squeezed shut

"I brought you some medicine that might help". Kurt said, "Here sit up I'll help you"

Blaine slowly uncurled himself and sat up taking the glass of water and pills, "Thank you". He said after swallowing them

"You are very welcome. Now lay back down I'm going to do what my mom always did for me when I had an upset stomach". Kurt went and turned on some soft music and turned the lights off, he placed a cool towel on Blaine's forehead and curled up next to him and slowly began rubbing circles on his stomach

"Hmmm that feels good". Blaine mumbled, "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm swearing off Chinese food for a while... I'm scared". He lightly chuckled

"Well good it's unhealthy. Now just lay here, and soon you'll fall asleep"

"Thank you Kurt, I love you"

"I love you too, now go to sleep baby. You'll feel better soon, I promise"

Soon Blaine drifted off to sleep. Waking up in the morning feeling a lot better thanks to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Blaine got the chance to repay the favor when Kurt ate some bad sushi but let's just say his dramatic performance put Finn's to shame.<p> 


End file.
